gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a 3 character tag team fighting game. It is the proposed entry #6 in the Marvel Versus Capcom series. The game should be the apex of an original fighting game system that the Marvel Capcom crossover inspired. Many great characters that best deserved to be in Marvel Versus Capcom 3 were not allowed in, Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be designed to have a character roster good enough for the game to be the last game in the series in case Capcom never produces a sequel. The game needs to enter development very soon as Fox, Sony, and Disney are wrestling for control of Marvel's famous characters. With Marvel comic style books generating Hollywood's most profitable movies, and Capcom being in dire financial straits I propose a Marvel Versus Capcom entry in which only the essential Marvel characters are included. Fortunately Capcom has taken cost cutting measures and is in a much better financial state to produce a new game. Characters Capcom *Ruby Heart *Ryu - Ken style - Evil Ryu *Gouki Akuma - Mecha Gouki *Zangief - Mecha Zangief - Evil Zangief *Charlie Nash - Shadow *Chun Li *Shadow Lady *Sakura Kasugano - Sunburned Sakura *Morrigan Aensland - Lilith mode *Rock Man - Rock Man X - Rock Volnutt *Roll *Zero *Jin Saotome - Dark Jin *Viewtiful Joe *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Albert Wesker *Naruhodo Ryuichi *Karuma Mei *Batsu Ichimonji - Burning Batsu - Vatsu *Kyosuke Kagami *Ran Hibiki *Hayato Nekketsu *Tiffany Lords *Boman Delgado *Akira Kazama - Powered Akira *Yurika Kirishima *Zaki *Edge *Gan Isurugi *Daigo Kazama - Wild Daigo *Natsu Ayuhara *Kyoko Minazuki *Kurow Kirishima *Raizo Imawano *Hyo Imawano Marvel *Spider-Man *Venom - Hyper Venom *Carnage *Rogue *Mystique * Super Skrull *Deadpool *Task Master *Finesse *Echo *Protege Guest Characters * Fantasia Mickey Mouse * Fireside Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Kim Possible Stages Marvel Versus Capcom 1 *Blue Area Of The Moon Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:Marvel vs capcom 4 Category:Windows Games Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossove Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Playstation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Gamez Category:PS Vita Games Category:Ps vita Category:Ps vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games